The Arrangement
by LucieMay
Summary: James makes an arrangement with Edward. James gets entertainment and revenge on Chief Swan. Edward gets his car and the virginity of Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter. What happens when they fall in love? What happens when she finds out? BxE O/S


**The Arrangement**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or any other book in this franchise, nor any of the characters in this story. The same applies for quotes, character appearance, etc. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Bella," Charlie sighed at the sight of his daughter cocooned in a fleece-blanket staring at the blank screen of the television. "Maybe you should just…talk to him." he suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Bella sniffled and wiped her soar red eyes with the cuff of her long sleeved top, "Why?" she whispered barely audibly, her voice breaking slightly, her eyes not making contact with his and choosing to remain on the blank empty screen.

"Because…he seems to be sorry," Charlie said, thinking back to Edward's distraught face during his and Charlie's secret talk, as he sat down on the sofa and attempted to comfort her by wrapping his arm around her.

Bella shrugged it off and stood up, stretching her aching muscles in her limbs shakily, "Yeah, real sorry!" She spat sarcastically. "Sorry that he didn't just toss me aside after he fucked me!" Bella exclaimed angrily, a few tears falling from her exhausted eyes as she walked towards the kitchen, the blanket, draped loosely around her shoulders, dragging along the floor behind her.

Charlie swallowed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leant forward and rested his bent arms on his knees. He hated the idea of any boy's hands on his daughter, but right now she was hurting and he had promised Edward he would try. After seeing that Edward's feelings were in fact genuine first-hand and his sincerity, honesty and guilt as he came clean, and not just because of an idiotic bet and had also seen Bella's feelings towards him during their time together, he knew that they had true deep feelings for one another. And as much as he did not like it, he knew that their love was undeniable. It reminded him of his first years with Renee, his wife that had now sadly passed on.

Bella placed her palms flat against the counter of the kitchen worktop and closed her eyes as she breathed deeply, willing to calm her emotions. Unfortunately her breaths seemed shaky and broken as her shattered heart beat painfully against her chest, causing her to wrap an arm around her torso and her head to bow slightly into her chest, in hopes of staying together.

"He's been outside." Charlie stated as he leant against the doorframe and watched his little girl hurt so painfully. Bella looked up at the kitchen tiles in front of her. At the sign of her movement, Charlie continued, "For three days he has been outside; sitting on the porch during the day, staring at the cars driving along the road. At night, he sleeps in his car, which he has parked on the pavement down the road a little from our house. I guess somebody is brining him food, but…" Charlie trailed off.

"What kind of c-car?" Bella choked out immediately as she thought over her father's words.

Charlie sighed and offered no response, knowing that she had figured it out anyway. He walked across the tiled floor and embraced his daughter's exhausted body in his arms tightly, "Maybe his feelings for you were true all along," he felt his daughter automatically begin to shake her head furiously at the statement, "…maybe he is trying to prove himself to you. Think about it, Bells."

"He said he l-loved me." Bella choked out as a sob erupted from her chest and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her father's body, looking for his comfort.

"Ssh, shh…" Charlie whispered and gently rocked her back and forth as her memories went back to that night.

-x-

_Bella clutched Edward's hand as he walked them along the corridor of hotel rooms, before stopping as he stuck the keycard into the panel in the wall and then pushed the door open._

_She walked onwards into the hotel room, slipping off her purple high heels (ones that Alice had eventually persuaded her to wear), shrinking down considerably to her normal height before stretching her feet in the plush carpet as her toes were no longer confined._

_Edward took a deep breath and shrugged his black polished shoes and black cotton socks off, after closing the door. He then hesitantly turned around to face her before closing the distance between them._

_He cupped Bella's face gently in his palms as he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, so filled with emotion that it threatened to crush him. Her hair hung loose in small curls and her makeup was natural, just emphasizing her beauty and not masking it. Bella gazed into the endless depths of his green eyes, looking up at him with slight nervousness yet excitement, as she knew what was going to happen soon._

_Edward slowly and softly brushed his lips over hers, feeling the spark of electricity as their skin touched. Bella closed her eyes instantly as she reveled in the feeling. He wrapped his lips around her plump bottom lip, drawing it slightly closer to his as he sucked gently on it._

_Bella's body began to tremble at the sensations that moved through her body. Edward pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers, both of them closing their eyes and allowing each other to feel the sensations of emotions passing through their close contact; the flurry of electricity that sparked through them since they first kissed several months ago._

_She hesitantly broke their silence by raising her hand and firmly holding Edward's jaw and neck and pulled him down closer to her, softly pressing her lips to his. Edward reciprocated immediately, yet the kiss began to turn more passionate and desperate in their need to be close to one another._

_Edward's fingertips dug slightly into the back of her neck as his thumb stroked her blushed cheekbone softly. Bella opened her mouth to him instantly, her body controlling her actions, as she felt his tongue sweep across her lower lip. He groaned softly as Bella whimpered at the feel of their tongues meeting and a wave of passion spread through their bodies._

_Bella reached up and wound her fingers into the soft tufts of bronze hair at the nape of Edward's neck and tugged him closer to her, hungrily deepening their kiss and causing Edward to moan into her mouth._

_She felt Edward take small steps forward; pushing her backwards further towards the bed. He nipped lightly on her plump and swollen bottom lip as he guided her until the backs of her knees collided with the edge of the bed._

_Edward pulled back slightly but just enough to soften the kiss, drawing his tongue out, yet continuing to gently whisper his lips over hers. Bella gasped breathlessly, clutching his hair tightly as she felt him tilt her head to the side and move his lips to suck and kiss the skin along her jaw and her neck._

_He continued to adore her pale skin that stretched over her neck and collarbone as he lowered his hold from her blushed cheeks down the sides of her body until he reached her hips, where he proceeded to massage them gently with his fingertips through the material of her dress._

_Bella whimpered as Edward wrapped his hands around her ass and lifted her up so that she pressed against him. Bella automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles at the back as she breathed shakily out and stared at Edward with slightly wide eyes._

_Edward continued to hold Bella against him, their cores rubbing slightly through the material of her knickers and his black trousers. He then lifted his hand and brushed away a stray piece of hair from her face, "Ssh, it's just me, Bella. It's just me." He comforted her in a whisper._

_Bella nodded and purred quietly as his mouth met hers again. Edward put one knee on the bed and bent down, his lips still connected with hers. Bella continued to cling to his body, as he laid her down on the sheets with him hovering over her; using one of his forearms to support his weight and not lean on her. She attempted to pull him closer, using her legs that were still wrapped around him, the urge to feel all of him close to her tempting her to do so._

_Bella felt Edward freeze and stiffen as she lifted her head off the pillow and kissed him gently on the lips. _

_She pulled away with a puckered brow, "What's wrong?" she whispered._

_Edward breathed out shakily; his heart thudding erratically against his chest. He knew that he could not deny the feelings he had for her. She was everything; everything that he could have ever wished for and more. She was an angel made for him. He hoped with pure desperation that the truth would not come out. It would crush her. Everything that she felt for him would be replaced by hurt. Edward did not voice his concerns however, and simply told her one of the things for which he was certain., "You're beautiful." He whispered softly, his voice melting care and love for her. He began to slowly gather the skirt of her navy dress at her hips before raising her body slightly as he pulled it over her head._

_He gasped quietly in amazement at the sight of her. His eyes drifted along her naked chest and torso and then slowly to her eyes. Bella blushed and squirmed under his stare and attempted to cover her exposed breasts._

_Edward shook his head and whispered, "No," he then bent down, pressing their bodies closer to each other again, "You're perfect." He whispered._

_Bella and Edward's lips met again as his fingertips ghosted down her neck, over her shoulders and across her collarbone before running his fingers down her side, brushing her breasts slightly, her body beginning to hum at the feel of his teasing touch. Bella bit her bottom lip and her chest rose automatically closer to him, her back arching, as Edward cupped her right breast in his palm, gently stroking her nipple with his thumb._

_Edward moaned at the feel of her soft perky breast in his hand before bending over her risen chest and kissing her deeply. Bella moaned softly as their tongues began to move in synchronization, with Edward's soft grunts spurring her on; knowing that he was enjoying it as much as she was._

_Bella shakily and hesitantly brought her hands to the front of Edward's shirt. Edward rose slightly away from her as she fumbled nervously and anxiously with buttons as she opened them. He then knelt upwards; his legs both sides of her body and rid his shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed. As Edward bent down again and wrapped his free arm around her back, he felt her small soft hands run along his abs and over his chest. She ghosted her fingers across his defined torso, her desire for him growing as she felt his muscles ripple at her touch._

_Edward then quickly unbuckled his belt before lowering his trousers and kicking them off to join his shirt and her dress in rumples on the floor. Bella bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly as they both lay there, her in her knickers and him in his boxers, Edward's weight slightly pressed on hers so that their naked chests touched._

_Bella threw her head back into the pillow as Edward bent down and kissed her taut nipple and began to rub their cores together. She tangled her fingers in his unruly hair as she felt the friction and warmth ricochet through their bodies as their cores rubbed together through only the two thin cotton layers. Edward circled his tongue around the shell of her ear as she raised her hips greedily to grind herself against him._

_Bella breathed out sharply and stiffened as she felt his fingertips dance across the band of her blue knickers. Edward noticed her sudden change and cooed softly in her ear, "You're so gorgeous, Bella. Let me worship you."_

_She softened and relaxed slightly from his words and felt him begin to kiss and nip at the curve of her neck and shoulder as he slipped his hand lower underneath the material and his middle finger began to circle her swollen clit. Bella whimpered and clutched his arm as her eyes closed at the sensation of being touched._

_Edward grew harder at the sight of her reaction just by his simple touch. He smothered her lips with his as he traced around her clit before groaning as he dipped his finger into the moisture of her heat._

_Bella began to gasp and pant heavily as Edward pulled back and gazed at her, moving his fingers in and out slowly of her warmth, circling her clit with his thumb as he continued. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her neck as she began to writhe and moan underneath him._

_She gasped as she felt him push the length of his finger into her, curling it forward and slowly working it in and out of her. Edward sucked softly on her bottom lip and moaned quietly against her mouth as he continued to pump his finger into her. Bella's moisture began to seep out, as she grew closer to her release, her eyes rolling back as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations he was causing._

_Edward slowly circled a second finger around her entrance, barely dipping it in. He nuzzled into her neck, his nose brushing her damp warm skin as he kissed and licked her and slid the second finger into her slick warmth._

_Bella froze immediately at the intrusion and whimpered uncomfortably as Edward slowly moved his two fingers in and out of her._

"_Relax, my love." Edward whispered and pressed a soft chaste kiss on her lips as he began to move his fingers in and out of her, curling them inside of her and drawing them out slowly. "Let me worship you." He repeated comfortingly._

_Edward pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her as Bella began to claw at the back of his shoulders and clamp her legs tightly around his waist. She felt a sudden coil spring causing a loud moan to erupt from her throat. She panted Edwards name breathlessly as he felt her insides tighten and vibrate around his fingers as she shuddered and whimpered through the tail end of her orgasm._

_He gazed mesmerized as she came undone in front of him. He had never seen someone look as beautiful as she did then, her hair sticking slightly to her damp warm skin; her cheeks blushed as she panted with her eyes closed and her lips swollen from his kisses._

_Bella whimpered slightly as Edward removed his fingers from her but was soon silenced as she felt his lips on hers. Bella deepened the kiss and pulled on his hair, passionately kissing him._

_Edward plunged his tongue into her mouth as he felt her fingers pull at the waistband of his boxer briefs. He traced hot, wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulder. His hand reached up the other side of his body as he palmed her breast, her nipples hard from before. Edward dipped his head down and drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it._

_She moaned and dug her nails into the skin of his back and shoulders, as her head remained thrown back against the pillows and her back slightly arched towards him. Bella panted heavily as Edward worked his way down her stomach; over her ribs as he kissed and licked and gripped her petite curves with his hands._

_Edward got to the top of her pants and grabbed them, tugging them slightly. Bella raised her hips up off the bed, allowing Edward to pull them down her legs. She kicked them off with her feet in the direction of their clothes, but did not pay attention to where they had landed. Edward felt her hands return to his boxers with soft tugs. He gently took her wrists and stopped her, "Bella, we don't have to…" Edward whispered._

_He wanted her. _God, he wanted her._ But, the hurt she would feel when and if the truth came out, would crush her. He wanted to do this for them. He wanted to make love to his girl on his own terms. Not somebody else's. He couldn't bare it if he lost her. After they had trusted each other so much, he did not know how he would live without her._

_Bella lifted her hands and shakily cradled his defined jaw in her petite hands before pulling him down towards her and pressing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Edward pulled back and opened his eyes and saw her smiling._

_She took in a breath as she pushed down his boxers as far as she could. Edward finished by wiggling his legs free of them and kicking them to the floor._

_Edward gazed at her. Bella lay beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist, naked, exposed and vulnerable. "I don't want to hurt you." Edward whispered, referring to taking her innocence and the terrible truth._

_Bella breathed out shakily, "I trust you." She said with conviction._

_Edward's heart clenched. He wondered whether she would say such a thing when the truth came out. Would she ever trust him again?_

"_I'm on the pill." Bella admitted shyly. Edward broke out of his heartbreaking thoughts and nodded._

_He bent down as she reached up and slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, softer than she had before. Edward kissed her gently as he pressed his body closer to hers. Bella broke away from the kiss and saw Edward hovering over her as he braced himself on his forearms. Bella gasped as he slid his palms under her head and cradled her body against his. The connection of their bodies pressed together, causing her skin to erupt on fire._

_Edward nudged one of her thighs gently with his knee, indicating that he needed her to open wider for him. Edward saw the apprehension and slight nervousness in her eyes and proceeded to trail kisses along her jaw and collarbone._

"_Bella," Edward whispered breathlessly in her ear._

"_Edward," Bella panted and then swallowed, "I trust you." She said and kissed his neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her._

_He gazed into her eyes as he aligned himself at her entrance, feeling the moisture coat the head of his cock as it moved against her entrance._

_Edward slowly pushed into her, his blood pulsing at the fear of hurting her. He froze instantly as she squirmed beneath him and whimpered. Edward's head dropped as he breathed out heavily. He wrapped his lips around the skin of her earlobe as he moved a tiny bit further into her._

"_Bella," Edward choked out through a strained voice, as he saw Bella clench her eyes up in pain. "I don't want to hurt you." he whispered and rubbed his fingertips gently into her scalp._

_Bella looked up, her eyes starting to tear at the feel of his hard length intruding her. Edward cradled her head in the palms of his hands as he hovered over her, his eyes looked glassy also as he gazed down at her with a pained expression._

"_Please, Edward." Bella panted, "I want…I want it to be you." She whispered._

_His name on Bella's breathy lips begging him to make love to her for the first time was enough to break Edward. Nothing else mattered in that moment, only their intense and undeniable feelings to one another…the love he felt for her._

_Edward pushed the rest of his cock through her entrance slowly, working with the slippery moisture of her tight warmth from her previous orgasm. He pulled back a little before bending down and pressing his lips passionately to hers and sheathed himself into her fully with one quick thrust, breaking her barrier._

_Bella gasped in his mouth and cried out in pain. Edward pulled back slightly as she froze, her eyes squeezed shut as a couple of tears feel down her cheeks and she whimpered. Edward took deep agonizing breaths at the feeling of her tight warmth around his hardened cock trying to control his urges so that he could comfort her._

_She felt Edward's breath continue to wash over her skin as he remained in her. "I'm so, sorry, my love. I am so, so, sorry…" Edward whispered against her skin as he adorned her skin with soft kisses._

_Bella swallowed and breathed out shakily, "Don't stop. God please, Edward, don't stop." She pleaded._

_Edward pulled out slowly, his heart clenching at the sight of her face scrunched up in pain, then rocked back into her, but not fully, her arousal wrapping around his length. Edward groaned loudly at the feeling, unable to stop himself holding it in._

_He continued to rock slowly in and out of her and watched as Bella's features slowly dissolved from the twisted look of pain to one of pleasure; the small dent between her brows relaxing. Edward felt her thighs loosen slightly allowing him to push his entire length into her once again. Bella cried out._

"_I'm so, sorry, my love." Edward whispered in her ear and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck as he remained still fully sheathed inside of her._

"_No, Edward, God," she panted into the skin of my shoulder. "So…good…"_

_Edward released a soft breath of relief before smiling and nipping lightly at the skin of her neck. He lifted one hand, still nestling her head in the palm of his other hand. Bella felt him brush back the hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead and pushed it off her face, running his palm over her blush-tinted cheek and down her neck._

_He pushed his hand underneath her arm and across her back, holding her body tighter to him so that her breasts pushed against his chest as he began to slowly move inside her._

_Bella crossed her legs behind him as he rocked slowly in and out of her. "I love you." She whispered shakily, a single tear falling down her cheek. The past few months of them being together were the best time of her life so far. He made her feel special. He made her feel beautiful._

_Edward gasped, but did not deter from their rhythm, "God, I love you, Bella." Edward whispered and passionately pressed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth._

_Bella moaned as Edward clung to her desperately his lips pressing roughly against hers, their tongues tasting one another as Edward continued to move in and out of her._

_She suddenly cried out into his mouth, the warmth in her lower body exploding. Bella exclaimed his name as she clamped her legs around Edward's body and her fingernails dug deep into Edward's shoulder, marking him._

_He felt her tight wet warmth suddenly tighten, her inner walls vibrating against his cock, milking him as she clung to him and cried out his name in pleasure. The trigger of her orgasm sent Edward over the delicate edge on which he was balancing on and he cried out her name releasing into her in powerful surges._

_Edward's strong arms cradled Bella's shaking frame tightly against him as he slowly rocked in and out through their orgasms, as both of their bodies stiffened, shuddered and then relaxed into one another, utterly spent._

_His arm's shook from his tired muscles straining, but he continued to hold her, not wanting to let her go. Edward panted heavily, resting his forehead on hers as he came down from the sheer height that was making love to Bella. The angel he loved lying in front of him._

_Bella felt Edward roll over a few inches, bringing her body with him. They now lay side-by-side, still connected, with their arms wrapped around each other's backs, their legs entwined and their bare chests pressed together as they gazed at each other, their heads resting on the pillow._

"_Bella," Edward whispered and gently stroked her hair, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned._

_Bella sighed and reached up to run her fingers through his sweaty, messy hair and sighed, "I'm fine…I think…" She smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip._

_Edward smiled and gently withdrew his flaccid cock from her heat, making Bella whimper. She then felt him wrap his arms around her body and pull the covers from under their bodies before placing them on top of them. Edward sighed as he ran his fingers through her long, brown curly hair. Bella closing her eyes in content and resting her head and fingers on his taught chest._

"_What time is it?" Bella yawned, her eyes still closed, after what could have been several minutes or hours._

_Edward raised his tired head to peer at the clock on the bedside table of the hotel room, "About two a.m."_

_Bella mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body against hers, clinging to him under the bed covers. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked sleepily into Edward's green eyes through the darkness of the room, only lit by a soft table lamp. "I love you, Edward." She whispered._

_Edward's heart thudded rapidly against his chest and he smiled crookedly at her, "I love you, Bella." He whispered and bent down and pressed a longing chaste kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered and stroked her cheek with his thumb._

"_Sweet dreams, handsome." She smirked lightly and rested her head comfortably on his collarbone, her breaths evening out almost instantly as she drifted to sleep in his embrace._

_Edward remained wide-awake, though, for several hours; his eyes open and staring at the ceiling of the hotel room above him. The truth of how and why they met would crush her; he would do anything to keep it from her. Nothing else mattered now. Nothing else mattered to him, except Bella. The only woman he would ever love. _

-x-

Edward eyes flew open in shock at the sound of loud knocking on the glass window near him. He rubbed his eyes groggily with the base of his hands and squinted, only to see his brother, Emmett, standing outside the door.

Edward turned on the ignition, glancing at the time on the dashboard, indicating that it was seven in the morning, and lowered the window. "What Em?" he grumbled, "Come to lay another one on me?" he said and pointed towards his black eye.

"No, surprisingly," he said with slight disappointment, "I thought it would be painful enough to know that you have broken the heart of the woman you loved, so." Emmett shrugged as Edward's face scrunched up in pain. "The _one_ woman that could possibly love you back."

"Please, don't remind me." Edward muttered pleadingly, flashes of Bella's pained face as the truth was revealed flashing through his mind.

"No, you deserve to be reminded." Emmett replied and tossed a carrier bag through the window onto Edward's lap, "Mom, again." Emmett said in response to Edward's questionable glance. "I do have one question though, dear brother," Emmett did not wait for Edward to respond, but continued, "Do you realize somewhere in that tiny, stupid brain of yours that you are flaunting to Bella the prize of your stupid 'half-bet'?"

Edward's mind drifted back to where it had all began almost a year ago…

-x-

"_Hey Cullen!" James cheered as sat on the bonnet of __an eye-catching Mustang Cobra parked proudly across three parking bays in the Forks high school lot._

_Edward turned towards the sound of his voice and smirked as he strolled over towards him. "Nice ride, dude." Edward commented and clapped his hand noisily with James' outstretched one in greeting._

_James smiled widely and nodded, "I'm not actually in need of it anymore, Cullen." He gloated._

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked raising a curious eyebrow, knowing that James would not mention such information like this to him unless it was of benefit._

"_My dad and I are moving to California where he's bought an exclusive car dealership with much better rides than this one." He explained with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_And why are you telling me this?" Edward asked reflected his thoughts._

"_I just figured that I'd like a little fun before I left…so I have a proposition for you." He stated with a cocky grin._

"_What kind of proposition?" Edward enquired with a curious raised brow._

"_A bet, if you will." James shrugged._

"_Okay…" Edward trailed off._

"_Ever since Chief Swan got me for speeding that time last summer, I have always wanted to get that bastard back. Well, what better then sleeping with innocent virgin daughter on prom night, right?"_

_Edward smirked and chuckled, "And why do you need me for this?"_

"_If I did it. Let's face it, nerdy Bella Swan wouldn't even let me near her knowing of my elusive reputation let alone fuck her and also good-ole-daddy wouldn't trust me at all."_

"_Okay," Edward nodded, "If I fuck Bella Swan on prom night, what do I get?"_

_James smirked and clapped the bonnet of the car, "This."_

"_And what if I don't? What do you win?" Edward asked with slightly narrow eyes._

_James laughed loudly, "Mate, you don't need to worry about that. You have the looks, you have the charm, you have the gentlemanly ways about you, plus you're reputation has been under wraps a lot more than mine." He pointed out, "And don't worry, I was planning on giving this away anyway," he pointed towards the car, "I'll think of something if you don't follow through man if that makes you feel better. I just want to have a little revenge on the Chief before I leave. Plus, how much time to do you need? It's not like another seven months to prom – think of how much fun you'll have wooing her with your gentlemanly ways." He snickered, "Really, if you think about it, 'bet' is the wrong kind of word. It's more like a 'half-bet' or even a 'payment' for this car here. Actually, think of it as an 'arrangement' if you will."_

_Edward nodded his head slowly, "An 'arrangement'', huh?" he said mulling it over, "Say goodbye to the hot car, James." he smirked and held out his hand to accept the terms._

_James chuckled, "I'll have fun watching this, man."_

-x-

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have a plan, Em…well a half-plan…I think…" he trailed off unsure.

"'Half-plan', huh?" Emmett retorted, "This going to turn out the same as that fucking 'half-bet', bro?"

Edward hung his head and offered no verbal response.

"Well, you better act soon, bro." Emmett said seriously at his little brother's silence. "Sort your shit out. Before you dump any more shit on all the rest of us. And hurt Bella Swan even more, if that's possible." He muttered snidely at the end as he walked away back to his jeep before driving down the road.

Edward breathed out shakily as thoughts rushed around his head, before rummaging through the plastic carrier bag and half-heartedly smiling at his mother's efforts. Inside was large litre bottle of water, a flask of coffee, an apple, a huge turkey-salad baguette, a packet of crisps and chocolate bar.

His did not feel like eating, however, and placed the carrier bag underneath the passenger seat in the shade and cool. He felt too disgusted with himself and his pathetic actions to stomach anything.

-x-

-x-

Bella stirred awake groggily from another poor nights sleep; memories of spending time with him, haunting her throughout the night. Out of habit, well for the past week since her father had mentioned it, she looked out of the window to look at whether his car was still parked outside on the kerb. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped when she could see no visible sign of the Spanish-red sports car.

She stood up on her feet and grabbed her dressing gown before running downstairs and slipping her dad's slippers on. She quickly turned the key in the door, unlocking it and then pulled it open roughly. Bella dashed down the porch steps and jogged down the pathway, only to see that there was no sign of him. Her heart thudded erratically against her chest, partly from her quick movements and also partly from knowing that he had gone. Bella breathed out shakily and then bit her bottom lip. He was gone.

"Do you remember when I first spoke to you?"

She froze at the sound of his voice from the porch behind her.

Edward shook his head and chuckled slightly humorously as he stood up from the bench, "I thought I was being so smooth. But, truthfully I was just being an asshole."

"You are an asshole." Bella replied simply, not meeting his gaze and continuing to stay facing down the street.

"_Tickle your pussy with a feather?"_

_Bella froze at the sound of a velvet honey voice to her right as she sorted through her locker, "Excuse-me?" she asked shocked._

"_I said, 'Particularly nice weather'." Edward rolled his eyes as he leant against the lockers cockily. His eyes flitted quickly, yet barely noticeably up and down her frame. Her boy-cut jeans seemed to hang loosely around her thighs and her hips and chest were invisible under the large black baggy hoody that smothered her. Her almost translucent skin emphasised the lighter highlights of her long brown curls as they hung untamed and uncaringly down her back. Her shoes of choice were converse, making Edward curl his lips slightly…not bad, at least she has some sort of right choice of style._

_Bella quickly flitted her eyes away from him; not willing herself to gaze longingly at his pale skin, defined jaw, emerald green eyes, unruly bronze hair and tight t-shirt that showed off the muscle of his arms. She was not usually associable with a person such as Edward Cullen that's for sure._

_He was a popular. He associated with the likes of the jocks, all of which were football players; the cheerleaders, all of which were whores; and on the odd occasion, the geeks; where he would most likely bully them into giving him their lunch money or having to complete homework assignments for him._

_Edward crossed his arms over his chest and continued to lean against the lockers, many students staring at him in confusion as they walked past him to their lessons. "__Have I shown you my magic watch? It tells me that you're not wearing any underwear." Edward stated holding out his Rolex._

"_Nice try, I am in fact wearing underwear." Bella rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed her chemistry textbook for her next lesson and placed it in her left arm as she used her right hand to continue searching through her messy locker. 'He has a Rolex…figures…' she thought bitterly._

_Edward looked down at his watch in mock exclamation, "Shit…it must be an hour fast!"_

_Bella slammed her locker shut and stormed away, "You're an asshole." She grumbled._

_Edward sighed and his face turned to one of confusion. "This is going to be a lot of work." He grumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_His head cocked to the side as he noticed her nice peach ass sway slightly as she walked down the corridor. It turned out that the nerdy, innocent Isabella Swan might have a half-decent body under those baggy clothes after all._

Edward rubbed the back of his neck; "James was on my case the entire time I was trying to get your attention in the next couple of weeks." Bella flinched at the sound of his name. "After my constant attempts of trying to get you to talk back to me, James would do that annoying fucking chortle-laugh at the sight of me doing homework assignments simply to have something in common with you, something to talk to you about – usually being about how the fuck to do most of the Biology assignments. James smiling widely as I tried to approach you in the cafeteria of all places only to be ignored by you when I finally mustered up enough courage to sit next to you on your lone table, blocking out all the whispers from everybody else. He kept on saying that I fucking wouldn't be able to pull it off and…how I was fucking going to loose the car and…how I was running out of fucking time…" Edward listed.

Bella continued to stare at the ground, but she heard Edward inhale deeply.

"But…fuck…the real thing that I was going to loose was _you_. I figured that out after our first date."

"_Well here we go. I managed to get you back to your mom and dad safe, didn't I?" Edward smirked teasingly._

_Bella looked down at her lap and rubbed her hands together, "Just my dad, actually." She corrected him._

_Edward lifted up the handbrake and turned the ignition so that the engine stopped, "Oh, is your mom back in Phoenix?" he asked curiously._

_Bella released a soft sigh and looked out of her window, "Err…no. Well, technically yes." She lifted her hand and played with a strand of her loose hair, "She died two years ago. Cancer."_

"_I'm…" Edward began in no more than a whisper before clearing his throat slightly; "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to bring it up or anything…" he trailed off._

"'_You're sorry'?" Bella chuckled softly, "You didn't do anything. It's just…" and shrugged her shoulder slightly. Bella cleared her throat and then turned to face him, "I actually had a good time today." She stated steering the conversation away successfully._

"_You sound shocked." Edward said. He opened his door and got out of the car before walking his way around to Bella's door and opening it for her. He smirked when he saw her shocked face. Edward's mom had raised him to be a gentleman enough for this._

_Bella shook her head and smiled before walking with him up towards her porch steps, "Well I mean. I figured you to be the whole 'cheap dinner, make out at the movies and then get laid or get topped-off in your car' kind of guy." Bella shrugged._

_Edward swallowed nervously, "Well, I'm not." He muttered, throwing her a quick tight smile. Edward did not want her to find out his real intentions, obviously._

"_Yeah, well a walk along La Push beach and fish-fry was kind of…perfect." Bella blushed as she whispered the last part, her eyes shifting towards her front door, avoiding his stare._

_Edward's face softened at the sight of such a beautiful blush on her pale cheeks. It was mesmerizing. He instinctively felt drawn closer to it._

"_Err…" Bella trailed off and moved back slightly from his descending lips._

"_Just don't move." Edward whispered and then pressed his lips against her warm cheek._

_Bella sighed and closed her eyes at the feeling of his soft lips press against her skin and an electric buzz seemed to move through her body from the contact._

"It took me those two fucking perfect and amazing seconds of simply kissing you on the cheek to fall in love with you. I mean…the fact that you had shared something so fucking personal with me about your mom as well." Edward admitted with a slightly exasperated sigh and continued to stand on the porch overlooking Bella's slightly hunched frame a few feet away from him. "The next few months, all I wanted to do was spend time with you. Through James' perspective I was simply giving him the fucking entertainment. But I wasn't, Bella. All that time I spent with you, I never thought once about that bastard, James, or the fucking 'winnings'. It was me Bella. It was all me. The time I took you for a picnic in the woods…"

"_How much further?" Bella whined slightly breathless as they continued to walk._

_Edward chuckled before passing the wicker picnic basket to his over hand and then wrapping his arm around her waist, "We're nearly there, honest."_

_Bella scoffed, "Yeah right!" she mumbled sarcastically._

"_Would I ever lie to you?" Edward said, only thinking of his words after he had said them out loud._

_Bella paused in his steps before looking up at him, "I don't know. Would you?"_

_Edward froze before quickly shaking his head with a small tight smile and led her onwards to the clearing._

"_Oh my gosh!" Bella gasped as she looked at the hundreds of wild flowers that created a lawn across the meadow clearing in the forest, "It's beautiful!" Bella whispered in awe._

"_She sure is." Edward whispered looking down at her._

_Bella blushed at his words and did not meet his eyes, but instead unravelled herself from his arm and intertwined their fingers together as she pulled him towards the centre of the meadow._

_Edward smiled and squeezed her fingers slightly. He had never done this with a girl before. But, the warmth that swelled from their connection gave him reason to want to do this again and again and never let her go._

"…the time that I first kissed you as we attempted stargazing in that same meadow..."

"_Up there is the Plough." Edward said with his hand outstretched pointing towards the partially clouded over 'great bear' star constellation._

"_Umm…I can't see it." Bella giggled as she lay on her back with a fleece blanket wrapped around her, keeping her warm._

"_Wait for the cloud to move." Edward smiled and then bravely used his arm wrapped around her waist to bring her towards his chest. Bella gasped but then hesitantly rested her head on his collarbone. Edward pressed his nose into her hair and breathed in her natural sweet-strawberry scent, smiling contently as he closed his eyes._

"_This is nice…" Bella murmured quietly as Edward stroked her hair gently._

"_Hmm…" Edward hummed in agreement, before opening his eyes and smiling widely as he looked above him. "Look, it's you."_

_Bella lifted her head slightly and looked at him puzzled, "Huh?"_

"_Cygnus. A swan in the heavens." Edward stated with a smile._

"_Wow." Bella whispered as she looked at the shining and twinkling stars before they were covered by another passing cloud, "Guess that means I'm an angel." Bella smirked jokingly and rested her head against his chest again._

_Edward rocked them to the side so that she lay on the picnic blanket and he lay on his side propped up by his elbow next to her. "You are an angel." Edward whispered and stroked her blushed cheeks with his thumb._

_Bella bit her bottom lip slightly as she stared into his dazzling emerald green eyes, her heart thudding against her chest._

_Edward lowered his head, their noses touching, their lips millimetres apart from one another, their eyes closed in contentment as their soft breaths washed over one another's skin. He tilted his head to the side slightly and softly pressed his lips on hers._

_Bella gasped slightly at the feel of his lips on hers as Edward captured her top lip between his lips. She lifted her hands, curling one around the nape of his neck and playing with the tufts of bronze hair as she drew him closer, and one in his hair, running her fingers through his soft unruly hair._

_Edward moaned quietly and used his free hand to cradle her head, his fingers entwined in her loose soft curls. He hesitantly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and smiled as she opened up for him and his tongue met hers._

_Bella whimpered as their tongues met, she nervously tried to reciprocate and her confidence swelled when she heard Edward's moan. She met Edward's lips as he drew away slightly before pressing a passionate and emotion-filled kiss on her lips._

_Edward drew away from her as they became starved of breath and pressed soft open mouth kisses on her swollen lips._

_Bella smiled, her cheeks blushed from happiness as she felt Edward draw away from her. She felt Edward lower himself and lie down beside her. Bella opened her eyes partially before snuggling up to him._

_Edward spread the blanket across their entwined bodies and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her relax into him bringing a smile to his face._

"_You make me so happy, Edward." Bella murmured, her lips lightly touching his skin as she rested her head in the crook of his neck._

"_I'm glad." Edward whispered back and pressed a kiss on temple as he stroked her hip through the material of her jumper under the fleece blankets, "'Cause you make me so fucking happy too, Bella."_

"…the time that you introduced me to Charlie and I was petrified as he loaded his rifle in front of me…"

_Edward paced nervously outside the kitchen archway in their lounge as Bella talked to her dad in the kitchen. He could hear their conversation however._

"_I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella stated in a quick blurt._

_Edward winced when he heard a low gruff, "Isn't that that trouble-maker I had to pull over for speeding last year?"_

"_No." Bella said. "He's in my biology class." Bella stated in hopes of her dad not making this situation anymore awkward by asking Edward's date of birth and full health records – including family history and dental, followed by a comprehensive curriculum vitae after that._

_Charlie took another swig of his ale and continued to clean his rifle._

_Bella tapped the kitchen table for a few seconds before attempting again, "He's right outside."_

_She__ watched as Charlie looked up and towards the archway that lead from the kitchen to the living room, "He is?"_

"_Yeah," Bella said softly, "He wanted to meet you. Officially."_

"_All right," Charlie sighed and continued to meticulously clean his gun, "Bring him in."_

_Edward looked to his right and saw Bella lean out of the archway with anxious eyes. Edward gave a slight smile before walking towards the kitchen and taking her hand in his as he passed her, giving her fingers a comforting squeeze in reassurance._

"_Nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward said politely and held out his hand to shake Charlie's hand. Edward smiled when he shook it, albeit with wary eyes, "I wanted to formerly introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."_

"_Edward." Charlie said not looking up at him again as he loaded bullets into the rifle's chamber._

_Edward dropped his outstretched hand down before looking down at Bella and dropping her hand but then wrapping his arm around her waist. "Bella shouldn't be out too late tonight. She's just going to my house."_

"'_Your house', huh?" Charlie asked with suspicious eyes._

_Edward shrugged, "Yeah. My parents and siblings will be home, so if the weather improves we might play some baseball."_

"_Baseball?" Charlie chuckled, "Bella. Bella's going to play baseball." Charlie said laughing. Edward nodded with a wide smile and rubbed Bella's hip slightly with his thumb in comfort and hope that she wouldn't be hurt by her father's light teasing. "All right. I'll expect you to bring her back by curfew."_

"_Umm…what time is curfew, sir?" Edward asked._

_Charlie smiled widely then, glad that Bella had brought a guy home with manners, "We'll make it ten o'clock tonight, all right?" Finishing as he quickly snapped his gun so that the bullet chamber closed._

"_Okay." Edward smiled tightly as his heart thudded anxiously against his chest and bid him goodbye quickly after vowing, "I'll keep her safe. I promise."_

"_Bye dad." Bella whispered, beet-red from embarrassment, and led Edward out of the room._

"…the time that you told me about how much you missed your mother…"

_Edward jogged up the wooden porch and knocked happily on the glass door pane. His wide smile dropped however when Charlie opened the door with a pained face._

"_What's wrong, Charlie?" Edward asked immediately, "Is Bella okay? What's happened?"_

"_Edward, son." Charlie reached out a placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's a bad day." He stated._

"_I-I don't-" Edward stumbled to say with his brow furrowed._

"_Three years today, Edward." Charlie continued, "Bella got the date mixed up with all the exam things going on. It was a bit of a shock this morning."_

"_Oh God." Edward muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can I…" he trailed off. Edward was no longer thinking of their study-date, he simply wanted to comfort her._

"_She's in her room. See if you can make her sleep a bit more. Or even eat something. I would hate to see her unwell." Charlie said with a sad smile._

"_Thank you." Edward smiled gratefully, before walking up the stairs towards Bella's bedroom._

_Bella cocooned herself tightly in her duvet, pressing her face into her pillow. Her stray tears soaked the material and her nose dribbled, but she couldn't bring herself to care to brush it away._

_She heard a muffled noise through the thick blankets and guessed that Charlie had come to check on her again. "Dad, I'm fine. Just go to work." Bella mumbled into the material before sniffing._

_Edward's heart clenched as he took in the sight of a huge duvet protected lump on her mattress, presumably with her curled up and wrapped tightly in the foetal position inside. He quietly made his way over to her bed and shrugged his feet out of his shoes and undid his belt so that his jeans dropped to the floor. He grasped the hem of his woollen navy jumper and lifted it before tugging it over his head and dropping it to the pile of clothes on the floor._

_Bella's brow furrowed as she felt her bed dip and familiar hands creep under the curled duvet. She lifted her head from her pillow and her eyes opened in shock as she saw Edward lift up the duvet over his body wearing his t-shirt, boxers and socks, before tucking it under slightly, retaining the heat around them._

_Edward wrapped his arms around her and drew her against his chest. Bella immediately snuggled up to him, her body relaxing in his touch and comforting embrace._

"_I miss her, Edward," Bella cried quietly, tears gathering in her eyes._

"_I know, baby, I know," Edward murmured softly and stroked her hair as her tears soaked the collar of his t-shirt. He did not care; he was so worried about her. He hated to see her upset._

"_She wasn't meant to die. They said she would be okay. It's not fair!" Bella sobbed._

"_She wouldn't want you upset, baby. She _doesn't_ want you upset. She's still here. She's still with you." Edward said as he rocked her slowly._

"_I miss her so much!" Bella sobbed and fisted the material of his shirt willing him not to let her go._

"_I know what it's like, baby." Edward began quietly. He took a deep breath as he continued, "I'm adopted." Bella turned quiet then, but her tears continued to fall as her sniffs continued as she listened. "My real surname is Masen. So I'm actually Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. My real parents were murdered. I was four years old. I can't remember them much and I don't have as many memories as you do with your mom. But even though Carlisle and Esme are wonderful parents, there's still that hole inside of my chest. But I know that they're somewhere now, looking over me and with each other and they're not in pain. I bet it's the same for your mom. She's with your grandparents and has been gushing over how well you're doing with school to everybody and telling everybody how proud she is with you…_I'm_ proud of you." Edward whispered and looked down at her._

_Edward smiled and kissed her temple softly as he gently wiped away her tear tracks, as Bella lay asleep on his chest, being careful not to wake her._

_And it was Edward's hooded jumper that she wore in their English Literature final that kept her comforted in his scent and the feel of Edward's eyes subtly checking on her every ten minutes or so from the few rows in front of her that separated them, that kept her feeling loved._

"…the time that I took you to one of my family dinners…"

"_Stop being so nervous. They'll love you." Edward said as he led a rather reluctant Bella towards his front door._

"_But, it's not just your parents Edward. I barely know your sister and brother." Bella stated as she wrung her hands together nervously and fidgeted in her clothes. "I mean…it's not like I hang out with the 'popular' crowd at school."_

_Edward stopped as they reached the front door before turning to her and grasping both of her hands in his, "Look. You are beautiful. You are intelligent. You are funny. You are polite. You are Bella, and that's enough for me. And it's enough for my family." Edward stated. "And Bella, the 'popular' crowd are nothing but people who like to spend more time looking in mirrors than achieve anything of importance in their life." He explained, and then added jokily on the end. "With the exception with Alice, seeing as she's younger than us and all, and also Emmett, well…put it this way, he hasn't got the sharpest mind…" Bella chuckled, making him smile and then continue softly, "I used to be like that, not giving a damn about anything and just believing that achievements would come automatically to me. But, I'm not like that anymore. I've found something of importance." He whispered softly and pressed a soft kiss on her temple._

_Bella blushed and bit her bottom lip and looked down at their intertwined fingers, away from his eyes. "The fact that Rosalie Hale, the head cheerleader came up to me the other day and said she liked my new hair style and original clothing style was just a one-off then?" she lightly joked with a slight shrug of her shoulders and looked down at her clothes, a vintage tee-shirt, torn denim cut-offs, knitted hip-length cardigan and her navy plimsoles._

"_You didn't need a new haircut to look beautiful, Bella." Edward stated and gently tucked a stray ringlet behind her ear. Her once long, untamed and tangled hair had now been trimmed to just past her shoulders and her natural soft brown ringlets had immediately blossomed from underneath. "Plus, I knew as soon as I saw you in those converses of yours, that you had style." He murmured with a slight smirk. "But, you are more than beautiful. Because you are perfect inside and out." Edward shook his head with a smile at her embarrassment of the truth and gently slid his fingers away from one of her hands before cupping her cheek and bending down and capturing her lips with his._

"_Huh,"_

_Bella jumped at the sound, causing her lips to disconnect from Edward's. Edward groaned as he turned towards the figure in the doorway._

"_Eddie! 'Bout time you brought a girl to dinner." Emmett smiled._

_Edward sighed before wrapping his arm around a beetroot-red Bella and leading her inside, "Don't call me Eddie." he grumbled._

"_Okay, Edz." Emmett smiled and smacked Edward on the back, "So are you going to introduce me or what?"_

_Edward looked down at Bella who was still blushed, "This is Bella Swan. And Bella, this is my older brother, Emmett."_

_Bella shrieked as she felt Emmett's vice-grip arms wrap around her and lift her up as he twirled her around in the air. Bella breathed out shakily as she was placed on her feet again. Emmett smiled widely as he said, "Pleasure to meet you girl. I have a feeling we're going to get along great."_

_Bella smiled and nodded as she had to look upwards at his tall large and muscular frame, his goofy-dimple grin and short jet-black hair._

"_Edward?"_

_All three of them turned towards the sound of a voice. Bella saw a beautiful woman with a petite curvy frame and shoulder-length caramel wavy hair stood in an archway wearing a blouse and a skirt underneath a red apron._

_Edward wrapped an arm around Bella and led her towards his mom, "Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom; Esme Cullen."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen." Bella smiled._

"_Oh, none of that dear, please," Esme chuckled and smiled as she shook her head, "Call me Esme." She said with a smile._

"_Okay," Bella murmured shyly and started to play with a strand of hair, a new nervous habit Edward noticed she had picked up._

_Edward looked to his mom and smiled widely as she mouthed, "She is perfect!" Edward bent down and kissed Bella's temple and tried not to laugh out loud as he saw his mother squeal silently and struggle to not dance on the spot as Bella automatically drew closer to Edward's touch by curling closer to his chest._

"_Dinner should be ready in about five minutes or so." Esme stated, still with a wide smile as she watched Edward and Bella intertwine their fingers and rest their foreheads together as they looked down at their hands, wrapped in their own little bubble. "Carlisle is bringing Alice back from school. She had her cheerleading practice today."_

"_All right, mom!" Emmett bellowed as he flicked through the channels of the large flat screen television at an amazing speed._

"_Do you think I should offer to help Esme dish up?" Bella murmured, her forehead resting against his._

"_You could but she would probably refuse. She is very particular and fussy when it comes to things in her kitchen." Edward stated with a smile. Bella smiled and continued to turn and slide their fingers together, enjoying the warm feeling spread through her skin from his touch. "She loves you already you know."_

_Bella looked up questionably, her eyes flicking up slightly towards his, "Who does?"_

"_Esme." Edward said as he looked into her beautiful endless brown doe eyes, "You have barely said five words to her and she's already smitten with you." Edward chuckled and then pressed a kiss on her warm cheek before whispering in her ear, "You are so easy to love."_

_Bella blushed as she turned her head slightly and pressed her lips against his._

"_Emmett, please try and eat slower." Esme begged as she watched her older son wolf down his food at an abnormal speed as the whole family sat around the dining room table. The rest of them, however, were tucking in tastefully, yet politely._

"_Mom," Emmett sighed as he piled another lot of food on his fork from the centre of the table, as he replied, "How do you expect me to finish at the same time as you guys when I'm having second helpings?"_

_Bella laughed, causing Edward to chuckle from her infectious laughter._

_Carlisle, Edward's dad, shook his head and smiled before turning to his wife next to him and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "This is wonderful dear, thank you." His blonde hair shined looking almost white and his piercing blue eyes dazzled under the kitchen lights._

"_Hmm…" Emmett hummed as he chewed and swallowed contently, another heaped forkful ready to scoff as soon as he swallowed his current mouthful._

"_Yeah, it's really good, mom." Edward agreed as he tucked into his garlic bread._

"_Thanks, mom." Alice smiled and continued to eat greedily into her pasta bake, despite her petite and skinny frame she sure could eat._

"_Umm…Esme?" Bella asked hesitantly, "This is really good. Could you maybe give me the recipe so I could make this at home?" Bella knew for the fact, Charlie would like this. I tasted wonderful! Plus, the creamy tomato sauce masked the fact that loads of vegetables were finely diced in the sauce as well._

_Esme nodded and exclaimed, "Of course, dear. I would be delighted to. Do you enjoy cooking?"_

_Bella smiled and nodded, "Yeah, my dad, Charlie, isn't the best cook, so I just kind of…picked it up, I suppose. He doesn't have a lot of time on his hands and tends to eat a lot of ready-meals, which I don't think is great for his health at all."_

"_What about your mother, Bella?" Carlisle asked, "What does she do?" he asked curiously._

_Bella stiffened and looked down at her plate. Edward placed his fork quietly on his plate and rubbed her hand, which rested on top of the table in comfort. Bella released a shuddering breath, "Umm…she passed away three years ago."_

"_Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Carlisle murmured apologetically._

_Bella smiled and shook her head, willing the gathering tears to disappear, "It's okay, you didn't know." She stated kindly. Edward smiled and then reached over and pressed a soft but longing chaste kiss on her temple and rubbed her cheek with his thumb._

"_Bella, do you want a mani-pedi after dinner?" Alice said to break the silence that had overcome the table._

_Bella chuckled as she wiped away the tears from underneath her eyes, before they could trickle down her cheeks, and smiled, "Sure, Alice. That would be great."_

"…and most importantly, the time I took you to prom as my date…and all those other times that I spent with you. In the hotel room, that was me making love to you. It wasn't me simply fulfilling a fucking 'half-bet'. It was me, Bella. I promise you. All of those things were me."

Bella turned towards him, a tear trail running down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, her voice breaking and took several brave steps towards him.

"I craved to spend time with you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth Bella. I couldn't. It would've broken you." Edward said, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yeah. You _have_ broken me." Bella choked out and pointed towards her heart as she stood in front of him now.

"_What are you doing here?" Bella asked with a smile__ as she paused from walking down her front pathway as she spotted Edward's car resting against the kerb._

"_Picking up my girl and giving her a ride to school." Edward replied with a crooked smile. Gazing at her intently, dressed in some grey skinny-jeans, black Nike sneakers and a long sleeved white top, fitting her petite curves and showing off her delicious body._

_Bella blushed and bit her bottom lip before adjusting her tan leather satchel on her shoulder as she walked towards the front passenger door of his silver Volvo as he held it upon for her. "Thank you." She said and stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips as he leant slightly over the door to reach her._

"_Your welcome, my love." He replied with a soft smile and closed her door once she was seated._

"_So, how was the rest of your Sunday?" Edward asked as he pulled out of her driveway, not before checking that she had put her seatbelt on._

_Bella blushed and looked down and began to play with her fingers as she muttered, "Not as good as the morning."_

_Edward chuckled, "Good,__ because you would not believe how bored I was without you. I didn't want to sound needy or want to smother you for calling you the second I got back home from dropping you off."_

_Bella shook her head, "I wouldn't have minded." She replied softly._

"_Next time, I promise." Edward said as he pulled into the school parking lot._

"_Next time?" Bella asked._

_Edward pulled the handbrake up and undid his seatbelt as he parked. Bella felt him wrap his hand around the back of her neck and bring her closer to him as he leant over the centre console and pressed his lips to hers. Bella parted her lips as Edward ran his tongue along her bottom lip. They both groaned softly as they lips moved in tandem and their tongues tasted each other's mouths. Edward pulled away slightly with much reluctance, "Next time," he vowed._

_Bella blushed and whispered, barely audibly, "Okay," and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

_Edward smiled and then pressed a final parting chaste kiss on her lips as he opened his door and got out the car._

_His wide happy smile soon dropped when he saw who was parked next to him._

"_Ah, Cullen! I believe these are yours." James stated and chucked the keys in Edward's direction. Edward fumbled to catch them in his hand as his heart beat crazily against his ribcage. "Well, hello there! Miss Swan!" James exclaimed and lifted a questioning eyebrow in Edward's direction._

_Bella waved shyly and smiled slightly as she stood at Edward's side looking for comfort, "Hi, James." She muttered._

"_So how was your weekend, Bella?" James asked as he leant against his old mustang._

"_Fine, thank you. Prom was fun." Bella replied hesitantly, "You?" she asked politely._

"_Ah, you know…but of this…bit of that. Started packing, actually, for the big move." He stated and nodded his head and then smacked his lips together loudly before continuing, "And then I come to school this morning and I can finally get rid of this old thing," he slapped his hand against the side panel of the car, "by giving Cullen here his winnings." He smirked._

_Bella's brow puckered and she glanced at Edward, who was staring at James. Bella turned back to James, "Winnings?" she questioned._

_James placed a hand over his heart and opened his mouth as he gasped, "You mean he hasn't told you?"_

"_James." Edward snarled._

_Bella's eyes flitted between them. "Told me what?" she whispered._

"_You see Bella," James began._

"_Don't you fucking dare!" Edward spat, seeing a haze of red cover his vision as he stared at James gloating gleefully._

"_Edward? What's going on?" Bella asked worriedly._

_Edward's face softened as he turned towards her and saw her worried eyes._

"_Cullen won this car because he won a bet I had made with him."_

_Bella turned towards James, "A bet." she stated with a slightly questioning tone._

"_Yeah, well…I wouldn't really call it a bet because I hadn't come up with anything if I had won at the time. It was more like a…'half-bet'. An…arrangement or a payment of some sorts, if you want."_

"_And, what 'arrangement' was that?" Bella questioned curiously._

_Edward wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her towards him, "Let's get to class, Bella."_

_Bella stepped slightly away from him, "Edward…what the hell is going on?" Bella grew panicked._

_Edward swallowed before sighing and hanging his head down, knowing that the truth was going to be revealed no matter how hard he tried to avoid it._

"_Ah little, sweet, innocent Bella," James cooed, "Edward here certainly had no complaints when I proposed my plan. I would get the revenge I so wanted on Chief Swan for charging me a speeding fine last year. And also the entertainment I needed as a home-leaving gift. Cullen would also get two things out of it; the sports car and the virginity of the Chief of Police's daughter." James shrugged._

_Bella stepped back instantly as she was slapped in the face._

_James smiled widely at the pain and sadness and heartbreak that crossed her face. "Oh wow Cullen! You did even better! You got her to fall in love with you? I'm impressed! That makes my day, man." James chortled and punched Edward in the shoulder._

_Bella felt her heart clench painfully in her chest, causing her lungs to tighten and make her feel breathless and sick. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she pressed her forearm across her waist, willing the pain to lessen._

_Everything had been a lie. All that time spent with him over the last six months had all been so he could simply get a car. Bella's thoughts drifted back to when he said he loved her as they made love. How he had comforted her when she mourned from her mother. How he had openly kissed her in front of his family. Their first kiss in the meadow. She felt sick. She had given herself willingly to him because she thought that he loved her back._

_It was all a lie._

_Edward gasped and tears pooled in his eyes when he saw Bella look directly in his eyes. Bella's face scrunched up in pain as she saw the truth in his eyes. She was hoping desperately that James had been joking. But she saw the truth in his eyes. Bella brought her hands to her mouth to muffle her sob._

"_Bella," Edward gasped, his voice strained as tears fought desperately to surface from his eyes, "Let me explain-"_

"_No!" Bella choked out as she continued to heave in sobs. "Just l-leave me a-alone!" She wailed and turned on her heels and ran towards the entrance of the school._

_Alice watched as Bella staggered into the school entrance, her breaths chocking and her face scrunched up in pain. She turned and looked upwards towards her brother standing next to her and saw Emmett staring at Edward. Her eyes quickly flitted over the expressions of a broken Edward and smug James before dropping her bag at Emmett's feet and sprinting after Bella._

_James laughed and patted Edward on the back roughly, "Good going man, I couldn't have done that better if I did it myself." He chuckled in amusement._

_Edward clenched his teeth together as tears began to run down his cheeks, his brother's staring frame becoming slightly clearer as his tears overflowed his shaking eyelids. He turned around quickly and swiftly punched James in the jaw, knocking him to the ground with his force. The warmth and swelling of his own skin stretched across his knuckles hurt nothing compared to the radiating pain in his chest._

"I was going to tell you-"

"When?" Bella demanded, interrupting him. "On Graduation Day? Before we went off to college together? Before we…m-made love again?" Bella sobbed her final words.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice breaking, as he reached out to wipe her tears.

"No." Bella muttered and slapped his hand away and stepped away from him again.

Edward's head dropped in defeat and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you mean it?"

Edward lifted his head and gazed at the back of her, as she overlooked the yard from the side of the porch.

"Mean what?" Edward's voice came out gruff from all the emotion.

Bella turned to him and shrugged, "All of it…all of that time we spent together. Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful? Did you mean it when you called me perfect? Did you mean it when you pleaded with me to be your date at prom, because you wanted to show others how beautiful I was? Did you mean it when you said…that…you l-loved me? Did you mean it when you said you would look at a community college in Seattle? Did you mean it when you said we could find a place in Seattle together?…Do you mean it when you say that you were going to tell me?" Bella listed off, tears falling down her cheeks.

Edward listened as she listed all of her questions, before replying, "Remember the morning after prom, after we had made love. We lay in each other's arms all Sunday morning. We talked about everything. Anything we could think of."

Bella nodded and smiled slightly at the memory, "Yes."

_Edward kissed the tip of Bella's nose making her smile and giggle._

"_What's your plan's for college, love?" Edward asked as he laid his head on pillow next to hers and gently stroked her cheeks._

"_Seattle." Bella smiled wistfully, her cheeks glowing from the morning sun filtering through the windows._

"_Why? Cause its close?" Edward wondered._

"_Umm…partly. Charlie's probably going to be lonely and stuff. I remember when my Mom took me there." Bella looked away from his eyes remembering her mother._

_Edward sighed gently at her sadness and her pained expression before bringing her closer to him, their bare bodies pressing against each other. "What do you want to study?" He asked, trying to distract her._

"_English Literature and then become a teacher." Bella smiled, "Where do you want to go?"_

"_Oh…umm, well my grades aren't so good, so…" Edward shrugged._

_Bella frowned, "You're clever, I'm sure if you worked hard enough you could." She encouraged, yet slightly teasingly._

_Edward shook his head chuckling and then pressed a soft kiss on her temple, "You know I'm lazy, Bella. I could never motivate myself enough. Plus, there are community colleges around Seattle y'know." He shrugged._

_Bella blushed at his insinuation before breathing in his soft muscular scent as she whispered, "What's your dream?"_

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked back, puzzled at the change of direction of their conversation._

"_My mum showed me this beautiful traditional townhouse once in Seattle. I said to myself that day, even though I was only six years old, that I would buy a house in Seattle. A small low maintenance garden, just big enough to plants some bright colourful flowers. A driveway big enough for two cars; where Charlie could park when he came to visit for long weekends. Somewhere that had a bay window so I could relax and read as I leant against the glass and listen as the world goes by. Close to the schools, of course, so I could teach." Bella smiled widely at the thought._

"_My dream," Edward started, "Have a good job; one that paid reasonably well and that I enjoyed, be healthy, have a nice home and a family that I could support and provide for."_

"_We have quite a lot to dream about." Bella said and rested her head against Edward's chest._

"_Nothing's impossible." Edward whispered and closed his eyes again as he breathed in the scent of Bella's strawberry scent. "I bet we could find a nice place together in Seattle to begin with."_

"You were part of my dream, Bella. Meeting you changed me…for the better." Edward stated and walked towards her, "Over the high school years of my absolute insanity of playboy ways I never once stopped to think about how it would affect me when karma finally fucking kicked me in the ass. But if I could, I would go back and change everything. Cause then I wouldn't have hurt you in such an unforgivable way for a stupid fucking sports car!" Edward exclaimed, angry with himself.

"Where is it?" Bella asked.

"The car?" Bella nodded, "Sold. Gone." Edward stated.

Bella scoffed in disbelief. "Well at least you got a good few grand for fucking me then!" Bella spat and paced towards the door.

Edward gripped her arm, stopping her from going inside, but not tightly enough to hurt her. He had done that enough already. "Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars actually."

Bella's jaw dropped in shock, before quickly closing it, saying nothing.

"But that's gone too." He stated in no more than a whisper.

Bella took a deep breath and bravely gazed into his eyes no more than a few centimetres from her, "What do you mean?"

"You were part of my dream, Bella." Edward repeated and reached into his back pocket, "Now that's part of yours." And placed a folded piece of paper in her palm.

Edward raised her hand and closed her fingers gently shut around the piece of paper before he kissed it longingly, staring into her eyes. He then dropped her hand as he stepped away and began walking down the porch steps.

Bella breathed out shakily as she watched his retreating form walk down the pavement. Bella opened up her palm and quickly and carefully opened the piece of paper. Her heart stopped as her eyes flitted quickly over the paper and tears gathered instantly in her eyes and sob erupted from her chest.

She looked up through her teary gaze and wiped her eyes roughly with her hand as she sniffled. Edward's figure remained retreating down the road, but he was still in sight.

Bella folded up the paper again and placed it tightly in her palm before setting off running as fast as she could manage in her dad's slippers.

Edward shuffled down the street, his heart heavy. He had done what he could. He wanted her to be happy regardless whether he was with her or not. It would have sounded crazy and a joke if somebody had told him that a year ago, but not now. He would do anything for Bella, because he loved her.

"You fucking idiot!"

"Ow!" Edward exclaimed loudly as he felt somebody slap his head _hard_.

"You can't just give me that and leave, you fucking asshole!" Bella shouted and began to punch him in the chest as sobs erupted from her throat.

Edward made no attempt to stop her but simply stated (slightly breathlessly through her sharp punches), "I love you, Bella."

"God! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Bella sobbed and collapsed against his chest, gut wrenching sobs erupting from her chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, supporting her against his chest, as her tears soaked his shirt. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall down his cheeks also, knowing that he had brought this upon himself. He was the one that was to blame. He slumped onto the pathway beneath them, bringing Bella's body down with him, cocooned in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Edward stated, "I just want you to be happy. Nothing else matters. I wanted to give you something that made you happy."

Bella sniffled, "You."

"Me?"

"You make me happy, you fucking dick." She muttered. Edward smiled and chuckled slightly at the sound of Bella cursing.

"I am a fucking dick," Edward agreed, "but one that is totally in love with you." He admitted softly.

"Why would you do this, huh?" she questioned as she pulled away from him and slapped him loudly on his head and then proceeded to dry her eyes, "You have no idea what you have done." She muttered.

"Err…I bought you a three bedroom, two bathroom townhouse with three reception rooms, kitchen, study and decent sized yard in need of renovation in Seattle." Edward stated, showing that he did in fact have some idea of what he had done. "Close to at least two schools as well. Oh, and lets not forget it has room for two cars in the drive. And a garage…just." He added wincing at the sight of the half collapsed garage imprinted in his memory from viewing the property at the estate agents office.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Why?" Bella whispered and rested her forehead against his chest again.

"I told you. I love you and I want to see you happy, whether I am with you or not."

"There's more." Bella stated.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "It was part of my dream too. A family home. No mortgage to worry about. Only time to build a new life…with you."

"God, please don't let me regret this." Bella muttered into his chest and then wrapped her hand around his neck and yanked him down, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

-x-

-x-

-x-

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

Bella sighed and dropped her hand so that it rested by her side. "I just…I just wanted to get started on the room. I'm bored." She whined through her mask as she thought about sneaking back to the school simply to teach a lesson. She had reached the point of desperation.

Edward scoffed and then walked towards her, "Oh no, Mrs Cullen. You are not to be doing that. Plus, do you know how dangerous that is?" he asked signalling to the small step up ladder that Bella was standing on.

Bella rolled her eyes at her husband dressed in his fire fighter's tee and joggers, fresh from his work-out, "Nothing's happened. So it's fine."

"Something _could've_ happened though." Edward replied sternly looking at his wife dressed in joggers, a baggy top and some old slippers and a breathable mask covering her mouth and nose. "Now, hand me that paintbrush. Plus you know full well that the paint fumes are bad the babies – and don't give me that crap about the mask again."

Bella sighed in defeat and passed him the paintbrush covered in a slob of green and watched as Edward bent down and placed it on the plastic tray that lay on the plastic protected carpet.

"Hey!" Bella let out a shriek as she felt herself being lifted into the air, Edward supported her, an arm underneath her knees and an arm supporting her torso as he manoeuvred her away from the raised step platform.

"There. Much better." Edward smiled and carried his wife out of the unfurnished and partially painted room and down the corridor towards their bedroom.

"You don't have to worry so much, Edward." Bella said softly after she had lowered her mask and let it simply hang around her neck, before she closed a soft fist around the material of his top.

"Hey, I'll have you know. When it comes to my wife being seven months pregnant with twins, might I add, during her first pregnancy, and I am stuck at work doing shifts from eight till six Monday to Friday, I tend to worry just a tad." Edward stated as he reached their bed and sat her gently down on the duvet.

Bella pressed a soft kiss on his lips and rested her hands on her swollen bump automatically. "I love that you care, Edward. I do. But you shouldn't be so worried about me. Plus, you really need to concentrate at work. For one, it's not an easy job and two, if anything happened to you-"

"Hey," Edward interrupted softly and bent down at the side of the bed as he pushed her down gently, telling her to lie down and rest. "Nothing's going happen." Edward said and stroked her cheeks in reassurance and removing the mask from hanging around her neck.

It had been almost four years that he had been a fully trained and qualified fire fighter and a couple of years since his last serious injury. He would occasionally get cuts, minor burns and bruises as well as plenty sore limbs when his department was called out. But, he loved his job none the less. Simply the satisfaction of having the power to save somebody's life pushed him to his boundaries, much to Bella's dismay.

"I just don't know what I would do…how I would manage…I mean, what if something happened once the babies were born…what if something happened to you…how could I…" Bella cried, a few tears escaping from her worried and sad eyes and dripping onto the material of the pillow. Bella's mind wondered as to how she could possibly manage if something happened to him…if he died… how she could manage with twins and her grief and her job as an English teacher when she returned from her maternity leave.

Edward 'ssh'd her softly as he wiped away her cheeks. "Calm down, love. Please. We don't want any stressing, okay? The babies aren't ready for the crazy world of the Cullen family quite yet."

"Actually, they are." Bella smiled and sniffled slightly, "Twins usually come a bit earlier, but they would be okay if I did have them now."

"Chief was listing all these names off today. What do you think of Jason?" Edward asked as he recalled his conversation with his boss, Phil Jamieson, as they checked the equipment in the vehicles during their daily routine checkups.

"Hmm…no. I quite like Anthony for a boy, though, after your middle name." Bella said softly, her eyes drifting as Edward removed her slippers and massaged her feet and swollen ankles.

"We haven't got long to think though love. Plus, I really should get around to doing the nursery, you're right, we have left it to the last minute kind of. I'll ask Phil for a Monday or a Friday off so that I will have a three day weekend to get it sorted." Edward stated as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs.

"Okay." Bella mumbled sleepily.

"What do you fancy for dinner, love? Are my sons craving anything?" Edward teased lightly as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders and then stuck his head through a clean t-shirt.

"They aren't both boys. Do I have to remind you again that one is a boy and one is a girl?" Bella responded her eyes closed as she rested her head on the soft pillow, "Oh. And we are rather partial to chicken, broccoli and tomato pizza at the moment, please."

"You know, if only you weren't so stubborn. We could've solve this problem and simply asked the technician to tell as the sexes at your scans, instead of waiting. Then I could laugh gleefully in your face and teased you to no end when she told us that we are having two boys." Edward stated. "I'll order your pizza now, okay? Did you remember to take your multivitamins this morning?"

"Mm-hmm." Bella mumbled. "Have you ever heard of mother's intuition, Cullen?"

Edward chuckled, "Why, yes, _Cullen_, I believe I have. However, this is your first pregnancy, so how can you compare?"

"Bite me." Bella muttered.

"Maybe later." Edward smirked.

"You're infuriating." she sighed.

"But you love me." he replied and walked over and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, knowing how to calm her down so that she didn't get too riled up.

"Unfortunately." She mumbled.

"Ouch!" Edward chuckled before walking towards the door, "I'll just be downstairs ordering your pizza, madame."

"Edward?" Bella called out from her comfy position on top of the covers, resting her swollen ankles and aching back. Edward turned around. "I love you." she mumbled.

Edward smiled, "I love you too, Bella Cullen." He replied and walked down the corridor to order his wife her pizza.

-x-

"Cullen!"

Edward looked up, standing up right from bending down and scrubbing the hubcaps of the fire-engine's tyres and saw the Chief smiling as he leant out of his office doorframe.

"Phone call."

Edward's eyes widened and he sprinted towards the offices, skidding slightly before grabbing the receiver, "Bella?" he said breathlessly.

"We are never having sex again, Edward Cullen. So help me God!" Bella panted down Rosalie's mobile as Emmett drove them to the hospital. Rosalie being the man in the relationship and holding her hand as Bella squeezed it insanely tightly through her contractions.

"Are you all right?"

"Do I bloody sound all right?" Bella shrieked.

Rosalie wiped her sweaty forehead with a tissue, "Bella. Just breathe."

Edward heard Bella take some deep slow breaths. "I'm leaving right now, Bella. I'll be there, I promise."

"I need you, Edward." Bella cried.

"And I'll be there. I love you Bella. I'll see you at the hospital. I love you. Bye." Edward said, hearing a quick 'I love you' from Bella before hanging up.

"Chief I gotta go!" Edward shouted out as he ran from the office.

Phil nodded and chuckled with a broad smile, "Go on then, daddy."

Edward paused and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to be a father soon. He couldn't believe it, a father not to only one baby…but to two babies. He smiled, his eyes closing as he imagined how beautiful they would be, with Bella's captivated brown eyes and soft curled chocolate hair. But, Bella needed him. Bella needed him to be strong and be there for her now. Edward nodded with determination, opening his eyes again before going to grab his belongings from the locker room.

"Mate, what's the hurry?" Tyler asked as he watched his friend's frantic movement as he began to stuff his clothes into his duffle bag.

Edward laughed happily and smacked his locker shut, "Going to meet my sons soon, mate."

Tyler patted him on the back, "Good for you, man! I expect to see them when you come into work next, okay? You know the rest of the lads will go all gooey-eyed when they see them."

"I hope your not talking about my wife's breasts." Edward replied as he raced towards the door.

Tyler barked out laughing, "Get out of here! You're wife needs you!"

Edward laughed and raced towards his car in the parking lot. Edward jumped into the driver's seat of his black BMW X6 and tossed his duffle bag into the backseats before turning the key in the ignition and speeding onto the road.

-x-

"You're here!" Bella sobbed as she saw Edward race into the room.

"I'm here now. It's going to be okay." Edward said as he rubbed her swollen tummy and kissed her sweaty and red cheek.

"Your children are impatient, Cullen." Bella murmured.

"What? Are they okay? Is everything all right?" Edward asked in a panic.

"Aren't _you_ meant to be the one calming _me_ down?"

Edward breathed out shakily, "Sorry,"

"No, don't be sorry," Bella murmured and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, "They just want to get out of me pretty quickly that's all."

Edward smiled and stroked her hair, "I can't believe we'll be able to hold them today. I can't wa-"

"Ah!" Bella screamed and bent over clutching her stomach.

"Hold my hand! Hold my hand, love!" Edward said and managed to pry one of her hands away from the hospital gown and intertwine their fingers. "Breathe. Breathe through the pain."

Bella clenched her teeth and breathed in and out, squeezing her husband's hand; her knuckles turning white. Edward looked to the monitor on the right and noticed the spike of lines begin to settle down.

"There. It's over." Edward whispered and stroked her sweaty hair with his free hand and pressed a kiss on her temple.

"I'm so tired." Bella panted as she collapsed against the slightly erect hospital bed again.

"You're doing amazing." Edward commented. "You're so brave."

Bella scoffed. Edward opened his mouth to reply but the sound of the door opening and their doctor, Dr Parks, coming through cut him off.

"God! You had a strong one there." Dr Parks commented as she checked Bella's stats and noticed her most recent contraction readings.

"Tell me about it." Bella panted. Edward smiled and chuckled.

"Let's see how far you are," Dr Lawson said as she crouched down at the end of the bed with Bella's legs open in front of her. "Close to ten centimetres dilated. You ready for this, Bella?"

"No." Bella whined.

-x-

"Emmett, shut up! You're going to wake her up!"

Bella groaned slightly as she heard the voices become more distinct and familiar.

"Oh, well done!" Rosalie fumed with her hands on her hips.

"But, look at how adorable they are!"

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Emmett's large muscular frame bent over the hospital bassinettes as he cooed and waved with his little pinky at the babies in front of him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Edward whispered as he leant forward from sitting on the hospital chair and gently stroked her cheeks.

"Tired," Bella whispered, her eyes shutting again slightly, "…and sore." She chuckled slightly.

Edward frowned slightly, "I know, love. But you did amazing. I love you so much." He whispered and pressed a longing chaste kiss on her dry lips.

"Are they okay?" Bella whispered and her eyes drew towards the babies in their bassinettes.

"Perfectly healthy, a bit small because they're twins. But both have ten little fingers and ten pink toes. Beautiful eyes and lovely little tufts of bronze hair."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh great. They both took after only you."

"No. They are going to have _your_ gorgeous brown eyes, love, I'm sure of it." Edward pointed out, "Plus, my unruly hair is not a good trait for them to have. I feel sorry for them, I really do." He chuckled.

Bella breathed out a laugh, as she looked at the two light pink playsuits. "Well, at least we were both wrong. I would just like to point out, however, that I was way closer in my prediction than you."

Edward sighed, "Yeah. But we can always have sons the next time. If not twins, we'll just have to even it out, won't we?" he said.

"She's just given both to twin daughter's Edward. Let the girl have some recovery time!" Rosalie scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"You got a name?" Bella murmured and played with his wedding ring on his finger.

"Yeah, you got one?"

"Yeah." Bella breathed out.

"One each?" Edward whispered.

"Deal." Bella replied and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Edward pulled away slightly and gently rested his forehead on hers, "Annabelle Renee."

Bella smiled and a tear cascaded down her cheek, "Olivia Esme."

"Perfect." Edward whispered and pressed his lips on hers again knowing that their life would continue to be perfect. For once, Edward was sort of thankful for James, for he had caused them to meet in the first place. He would never forget however how much he hurt Bella. But he vowed never to do it again…ever.


End file.
